


Secrets

by sunkelles



Series: Sansa/All the Ladies [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: As close as I get to porn without plot, Character Study, F/F, Femslash, Sexy Times, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 01:09:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunkelles/pseuds/sunkelles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Randa asks her for a secret, and Alayne gives her one. And something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short. Just a warning.

Alayne has never played bedmaid before, but she has had one. She supposes that the role reversal isn't much different. 

Randa’s giggles as they lie between the sheets almost remind her of Jeyne, and of days so long past she almost doesn’t believe that they ever occurred. Jeyne Poole and the shy kisses and midnight sweet nothings they shared are a distant memory, and Sansa Stark is becoming one.  
“Tell me a secret, Alayne,” Randa demands lightly.   
“I know you’re a woman of many, grant me one.”   
 _Everyone has secrets_ , she thinks, _I just have more than most._ Lying for self-preservation is no great sin, and what she plans to say isn't even a lie.   
She decides she must give her a secret, one she’s kept close to her heart since before she even left Winterfell.   
“I prefer women,” she says softly, so softly she’s not sure Myranda can hear her.   
“I can help you with that,” Randa says with a sly smile that reminds her of Margaery Tyrell, “I prefer women as well.” Alayne is silent for a moment, unsure whether or not she’s heard her right. Then, Alayne laughs, but it's a strangled, broken sound. The laugh catches in her throat. Randa turns her head to her in concern, and Alayne just laughs some more, then kisses her. Myranda doesn't seem to question it, just kisses back against her. Maybe it's the wine; maybe it's the nerves, but Alayne flips Randa over, making sure that she's on top.

 _Or maybe_ , she thinks, _it's just nice to be in control for once._

“I hope you don’t die on top of me,” Randa giggles. Alayne sighs and laughs as she runs her body against Randa’s. She closes the gap between their lips, and presses against her, grinding her hips against the other girl’s. The only thing she can think of is the softness of her lips and her desperate need for friction. She kisses her and nips and moans and tries to loose herself in it, to become no one (not Sansa, not Alayne) for at least a moment. 

In the morning they will pretend this did not happen, just one more secret to add to their collections. But there will be a part of Alayne (of Sansa, who should have died oh so long ago) that will wish they could have more. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, I confess. I wrote this almost entirely so I could write the line “I hope you don’t die on top of me".


End file.
